Insufferable Know It All
by Mortania Hottersander
Summary: AU, I ignored the Epilogue a little bit-SS/HG story. Hermione confesses how she really has grown to want Severus, and he sends her off. A year and a half later, the Ministry passes the Marriage Law. Severus feels it's his duty to step in and petition. AU.
1. Prologue: Confession

**Insufferable Know-It-Alls**

**By: Mortania.**

**A/N: **This started out as a one shot, but now I think I'm going to tie in the Marriage Law Challenge. It'll be a nice breath of fresh air. And I'm planning on writing it in Severus' point of view. I know sometimes, he'll be a little OOC, or maybe it's the deeper thinking, seeing as how this is after the war and it's one of those _he didn't die_ fics. He's not all bad, you know.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just merely taking the characters out for dinner and a movie then bringing them back home. JK Rowling owns it all.

**PROLOGUE: CONFESSIONS**

"Professor, I want to say some things." The girl which was the very bane of my existence stood in front of my desk, her arms crossed in front of her body. "And, for once, you're going to listen to what I have to say, do I make myself clear?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, her brows raised. Curious and intrigued-not to mention temporarily speechless, I did something I think took her by surprise. I nodded, and leaned back in my leather desk chair, placing my fingers below my chin, tracing my lip with my index finger.

In all actuality, I knew she would stay and speak irregardless of what I had to say on the matter. Though all the times she had waved her hand in my class, she hadn't stopped at me ignoring her to go on and speak what was on her mind. It was useless to object in any way. She had just graduated this morning, after returning to complete her last year of schooling-however her childhood love interest hadn't decided to return and neither had boy wonder. Though he was responsible for my pardon, more about that later. I did owe her a moment to speak her mind, she was the one that figured out I wasn't dead, merely weak and too smart to die. Wretched witch.

"Good. First off, Sir, I want to thank you. For several things, actually. Thank you for teaching and grading fairly through all my years of schooling. While you were sometimes overbearing and unbearable, you were at least doing a decent job of teaching us what we needed to know to pass our exams and what we needed to know for the future. Thank you for the role you played in the war, while it was something that nearly cost you your life, it's admirable that you let yourself be a pawn in Professor Dumbledore's plan for such a long time, never complaining too terribly much, even when he gave the biggest burden of all to you-to kill him. Thank you, for protecting Ron, Harry, and myself from Professor Lupin my third year-it was stupid and extremely dangerous for you, and for us-but you protected us." She stopped to take a breath.

Would she thank me for everything I had to do to remain in good graces with the staff of Hogwarts? If she hadn't gotten herself in half those situations, she wouldn't have needed rescuing.

"I thank you for your assistance with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor-it was important. I also thank you for your blunt honesty about my teeth when Malfoy cursed me, it allowed me to tell Madam Pomfrey to take a bit more off of my enlarged teeth and fixed them. Thanks to you I don't have buck teeth, sir." What a thing to be thankful for, although, she was brilliant, I had to give her that, especially cunning for a Gryffindor. "Though, sometimes, you were a great arse, I appreciated all those things you did. When Harry, Ron and I were in school, every time anyone said something rude about you, I defended you. Because deep down, I think you're an honorable and sincere individual. When I thought you were dead, it scared me. You are brilliant, observant, creative, and an inspiration. You believe that someone should earn respect, and that's admirable."

Well, one thing could be said for her, she did know how to use words to inflate one's ego. It struck me as odd that she would tell me she defended me. What reasons could a Muggleborn Gryffindor witch that barely knew me other than as a Professor have to defend me? Unless, no, it was impossible. It would be a disaster, like Lily all over again, only this time, there was no Lord Voldemort. She was a girl.

"Now, for the part of my speech where you curse and hex me and tell me to get the hell out of your office." She paused, well, if she thinks she knows everything, then she's probably correct. She looked behind her and sat in the chair across from myself, and leaned forward to the desk. "With all the respect, I've come to realize it grew to an adoration. Though one should definitely never say they adore the cruel, I find myself strangely adoring you. The adoration lead to somewhat of a lustful feeling. When you spoke in class, when you would walk by me and I would catch your scent, it captured my attention and captivated me. First, I denied it, then I come to realize that it wasn't lust. I think I fell in love with you, Professor. I began to pay attention to the way you brew potions, your hands, they're skilled and graceful-beautiful when they're mixing potions-it just…" She shifted uncomfortably and stood and walked over to my bookshelves examining the titles. "Made me wonder what else you can do with your hands." She turned and looked at me, blushing.

I sat there, dumbfounded. It was what I thought it was. But how could it be? I lowered my hand and let it rest on the arm of my chair. I looked at her, for the first time, really looked at her. She was nineteen years old now, and was no longer a girl. She was actually not that bad to look at. Her bushy hair had somehow gotten tamer, her honey eyes sparkled with hope now, she had filled out in all the right places but was still slim and muscular looking. Her smile radiated the room, and it made me almost sick to my stomach that I was noticing this now. That I had failed to notice this before. I was unsure how I should feel. Flattered? Enraged? Stunned? She was an opinionated young woman, strong-willed. She had the world at her fingertips. This I had known for a long time, since she had began regurgitating the book's answers to me word for word. True, she had settled down a bit through the years.

I moved my hand back up to my chin. She was now staring at me, waiting to be shouted at, to be thrown from the room. I wanted to chuckle, but that would most likely scare her. Gathering my thoughts, I was unsure of how to respond.

"Professor, if I might add one more thought-" my face slacked, and I held my hand out in a please continue motion. "I have no ulterior motives, no hopes and no expectations from you by me telling you this. It's just, my courage and stupidity got the best of me this morning after Graduation, and I wanted to be the first to tell you that I've been accepted into the Most Extraordinary Potioneer's Society and into the Potions Academy of Europe…which I believe you, yourself attended. I want you to know that I'm fine with the fact that I shouldn't have said anything about my feelings for you, because I'm a stupid little girl with dumb feelings-and I don't regret it because if I did, it would be a lie."

I sat up straighter in my seat, what a remarkable statement. She had called herself a stupid little girl, and called her feelings dumb all in the same statement, that was probably a first for her. She was truly serious.

"Miss Granger, while I cannot say that I'm not surprised that you let your opinions get the better part of your judgment, I am surprised that you acted on this. However, you're welcome for all the things you thanked me for, but I must stress I only did everything I did because it was what was expected. It was what I had to do to survive. Though I was annoyed by your ability to regurgitate a book word for word back to me, your intelligence was a nice breath of fresh air among the crickets and cobwebs that were in your peer's minds. I was only an arse because of my role in the war. It was a privilege teaching you, in all actuality, Miss Granger." I could slap myself for allowing this information to reach her ears. I'd rather write it in a recommendation letter. "As far as whether or not I am a sincere or honorable person, that's to be questioned. You can't ask anyone that I've ever let get close enough to find out, either, because they're both dead." I sighed, it was true. There was only two people whom I had ever shown my honest sincere person to. Albus Dumbledore, and Lily Evans. "Congratulations on your acceptance to those two programs, Miss Granger. As far as the thing of importance of which you came here to spill to me, love someone else." I stood and walked over to my door, with my hand on the handle. "I believe Weasley is going to be waiting on you in London?"

"Professor-" She began, but Icut her off.

"You silly girl, I am not a nice man. You don't understand what love is. Love causes some people to be obsessive, possessive, and protective. It's dangerous when it's that kind of a love. I'm not capable of being anything other than those three things." I paused, "I'm still quite dangerous sometimes, and it would be frowned upon by society if I, your former teacher, were to try to have a relationship with you-who has the entire Wizarding World in awe."

"I'm not scared of you." She spoke defiantly. Seeing no other option, I swept over to her fast, pinning her between my arms and pushing my body against hers to the bookshelf. While I can't deny the fact that this was kind of pleasant, I didn't want to feel the uncontrollable sensation described in an old fairy tale my mother use to read me from Tales of Beetle the Bard. I looked down into her eyes and then pushed my lips against hers, roughly, then broke it, it was a hungry kiss, and I think she had started kissing me back. I grabbed her neck and looked her in the eyes. Everything she let me see in her mind, pointed to the fact she didn't care for Weasley.

Disgusted at myself, I stepped back. "Now, kindly remove yourself from my office, Miss Granger." She walked past me, and paused at the door, looking me in the eyes once more, a tear streaming down her face she sighed. "One day, you'll think of this and realize that I could be the best thing you never had."

And she left, leaving her scent and walking out of my life. Leaving her smell of Cinnamon, Apples, and Vanilla. I stood there, speechless and thinking about her words, until I felt the need to sit down, which I then walked around the desk and sat down, placing my head in my hands.

"_Damn insufferable know-it-all." _I muttered, flicking my wand at the door and closing it.


	2. Chapter One: Fairytales and Nightmares

**Insufferable Know It All**

**By: Mortania.**

_**A/N: **__I once began to wonder if anyone was ever out there or if my stories ever got read, but I see now it wasn't whether or not they got read-perhaps I just wasn't as passionate as a ship, nor inspired by anything other than HG/SS ships. Don't shoot your flames, I'll use them for marshmallow roasting-although, I'm all for constructive criticism. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but my plot…well, sort of own my plot. I'm just kidnapping the characters and holding them hostage, but I promise to return them when I'm done with my perverse and twisted story. They'll be safe…I promise. _

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

_And she left, leaving her scent and walking out of my life. Leaving her smell of Cinnamon, Apples, and Vanilla. I stood there, speechless and thinking about her words, until I felt the need to sit down, which I then walked around the desk and sat down, placing my head in my hands._

"_Damn insufferable know-it-all." I muttered, flicking my wand at the door and closing it._

**CHAPTER ONE: Fairytales and Nightmares.**

My life had never been a fairytale. Nor would it ever amount to anything remotely resembling fairytale. Seeing the front page of the Daily Prophet had hence confirmed my suspicions, my firm belief. I would never get the Princess, my chances of falling in love were very slim. In fact, this had been shown to me at seventeen years of age, when I failed miserably at reconciling with Lily. It was only better this way. Especially, considering that my mother and father weren't that great of parents. Mum, bless her, tried, but just couldn't do it with _him _always degrading her and yelling at her and calling both of us freaks. Reason one of never moving on and settling down-I'd be a terrible father. I was positive of this.

This law, this wretched, despicable, underhanded-I could stroll into the Ministry and point my wand at Kingsley for this law, even the nerve of allowing it to pass. I mustn't get too incredibly worked up over it-but the eligibility of it was absurd. The Wizarding World had suffered in the two years since the war had ended. The Ministry was just trying to ensure that the survival of some of the bloodlines was vital. They needed to resurrect some family names, start over-and this, _this _was their solution. Some families, though, well, to be brutally honest, some of them wouldn't allow any Pureblooded Wizard or Witch in their family to marry a Half-Blood or Muggleborn. Lucius would scoff at this-_or maybe he'd embrace the idea and use it for vengence._

A Marriage Law. Pathetic. But I'd received the paperwork for the application and screening processes last week, filled them out and sent them in-I was just waiting on my possible matches. The questions had ranged from blood lineage to my favorite color, _dark green and black, naturally. _I felt as though they were just offering a survey among the war survivors to write biographies…I had hidden from the rest of the staff all morning, and afternoon. Busying myself with plans for the new term, even though we'd just sent the students home two days ago.

Suddenly, it occurred to me-and I unlocked and pulled out a folder which I kept in my desk. The folder had clippings, articles, interviews, and the Hogwarts transcript of a very bright, very obnoxious student. All the clippings had been gathered since she had begun her schooling with the Potions academy and her apprenticeship. The world, as I had predicted, was in awe of her. Paper clipped to the folder was the photo of her at her Hogwarts Graduation, smiling and shaking hands with McGonagall. Part of me seemed proud that I had taught her Potions-then another part of me was annoyed that she reminded me so much of Lily.

I'd only kept track of this student for Minerva's sake…_liar. _I usually kept track of all the accomplishments of previous Head Girls and Boys. _truth. _Minerva, ah, the mother hen of them all. I expected that I would no doubt hear from her before I turned in for the night.

Minerva McGonagall, having impeccable timing, barged into my office. I quickly shut the folder and tucked it under the enormous pile of books on my desk. I usually rearranged everything the week after students left. "THE NERVE! SEVERUS! What are they thinking?!" She strode over to the chair adjacent from mine and sat down, throwing the paper on my desk.

I looked at her irritably. This was normally how our exchanges went. She did the ranting, and I usually came back with a witty response. Pointing out the obvious usually. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I hadn't seen you all day, Severus, and I wondered if because of this law, this article you'd poisoned yourself or not." She often made cracks about me poisoning myself. At times, the thought had occurred to me after the war, before the pardon, but most of the time, she knew this annoyed me.

"Don't doubt the thought hadn't crossed my mind, Minerva." My usual answer. "You've read the delightful article in today's Prophet, eh?" I crossed my arms. Despite the fact that Minerva and I had usually held a very-strained working relationship while Albus was alive, she was sort of the motherly figure in the months after the war, after the truth was out.

"Actually, yes. I've read the paper. I've been thinking over it all day and Severus, they simply can't do this." She really was infamous for protesting something before looking at the pros and cons of it. "Sending females off to be petitioned for like slaves, ages seventeen to fourty four. Surely Kingsley wouldn't approve of this sort of thing-what would Albus say?"

"Minerva, they _can _and they _are_ doing it." I began, "While I'm sure that you're only protesting because you will no doubt be losing some of your students-looking at it from a subjective point of view, it's really not that bad of a law."

"Not that bad of a law?" She sputtered, "What are you talking about Severus? Imagine being a seventeen year old, believing in love and magic-being in a world where magic really exists, imagine all your dreams crashing to a halt." She had never once spoken like this before. But sitting there, in the chair her prized golden egg had sat last year, confessing her _undying love_-while I threw her out of my office after invading her space bubble-I tried not to think too much on the past. Especially that day.

"While I can't fathom being a hormonal, dramatic seventeen year old girl, I can speak for the men who have to choose and petition from their matches-I, Minerva," I looked at her pointedly, "have to follow the law or risk going to Azkaban-as tempting-and believe me, it's very tempting-I suppose a year or two of marriage and the reproduction process which the law calls for wouldn't be that bad of a thing. As opposed as I am to reproducing or even marrying."

"Severus Snape, are you telling me that they expect _you_ to participate as well?" She seemed dumbfounded, or lost in trying to comprehend the law affected me as well. She looked at the paper disgustedly, and then in awe and shock at me that I had told her I preferred marriage and reproduction over Azkaban.

"Yes, Minerva, and I've already got a suspicion as to the name of one of my matches, and I'm on the verge of just popping in on her and asking for her hand so we don't have to deal with this law. A marriage of convenience, if you will." I smirked, this could turn into a _very fun_game for me. Very fun indeed.

"Anyone special?" Minerva asked, staring at me with her eyes sparkling, excited to hear that I was trying to make an attempt at following any sort of rules.

"No. She's just your average witch, whom I owe a Wizard's debt to." This, was the truth. She had saved my life, whether or not I had wanted it saved, she had, and that was a Wizard's debt to be owed.

"Severus, I highly doubt you will be happy with an average witch. You need someone with intelligence, who can play all the same games you play." Minerva blurted out. For a moment, I was in shock. "Do I know her?" She asked, the question, which I had no doubt guessed she would ask.

"Perhaps." Lying is something I do well. Of course, I would've had to have gotten extremely good at it, being a spy. But to tell Minerva McGonagall that the individual I was looking at as a possibility was a Gryffindor, and not average at all-her prized possession of former students-that would be suicide.

"I heard that Lucius Malfoy petitioned for Miss Granger this morning on behalf of Draco." She spoke quietly, and with a bite to it. "Did you know of this?" She asked, a snarl forming on her lips. The thought of Draco and Hermione together was enough to make one violently ill.

I hadn't known of this little fact, and damn Lucius for trying to do this. "Oh?" I turned my head slightly. I must have faith in my godson to mess this up for Lucius. Draco wouldn't have it. He and Miss Granger, though they had reconciled and he'd apologized for every transgression, they still were complete opposites.

"Severus, I do hope someone else petitions for her, anyone else. She'd be mistreated in that family. Narcissa wouldn't accept her, and she'd be alone. Outnumbered. I just don't understand why Kingsley allowed this."

What Minerva didn't know of Narcissa Malfoy were a few things, a few things which I had known since I met her. One thing Narcissa never did was disregard brains and power over blood. For that small fact, she and Bellatrix had never seen eye to eye. Granger, to Narcissa was just as equal as any other pureblood. Narcissa had once spoken how Draco had complained about Granger being extremely gifted-and asked me to tell her of the things which the witch had done. I had-reluctantly, and Narcissa seemed interested.

"According to one of my former students, Adam Warrington, the Ministry has been trying to pass this law for a year and a half. Kingsley must've picked the law which allowed the most slack and would be more convenient to everyone involved." I stated, this fact was indeed true. And I would've eventually gotten tired of voting no on it if it kept grazing across my desk. It wasn't that bad of a law, as I had stated before. I glanced at the paper the Ministry had sent me with my application. It spelled the entire thing out.

* * *

_The Marriage Law (No. 129a14b clause 96201f)_

_Due to the loss of lives in the War of Hogwarts in 1998, many lives were lost. Because of the dwindling down of families known as Purebloods-and intermarrying in these families-squib births and infertility have become a problem which the Ministry deems the need to fix. Because of these following reasons, we, the Ministry of Magic, see the need to implement a Marriage and reproduction law. The rules are as followed, and their processes are below. _

_Process_

_Witches of Muggleborn or half-blood relation are expected to participate. Failure to follow these rules will result in imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for five years. Witches have been sent the application and profile packets which they are to complete and submit to the Ministry as soon as possible. _

_Wizards of Pureblood and Half-Blood descent are to fill out their surveys, applications, and profile packets and send them in as well. _

_We will then go through and pick the best three choices on compatibility and send the results to the Petitioners and they will choose a witch and petition. _

_Rules: _

_1. Once the Ministry has choosen your three matches, a notification will be sent to the Petitioner. The Petitioner will make his decision and send a request and contract to the witch to look over and sign if she agrees to the terms. If she doesn't agree to the terms, the Wizard is allowed to re-submit a new contract until she agrees. _

_2. Once the witch has made her decision, the couple must get married within a month of the approval. _

_3. The marriage must be consummated within three months of the wedding or the marriage will be annulled. _

_4. An heir must be produced by one year after the marriage date or the witch will be eligible for the petitioning process again. If an heir hasn't been produced, the couple also has the option to administer a fertility potion._

_5. If all the terms are met, the witch has the option to return to her normal life and resume her original plans. Or, she may choose to remain in the marriage and live a long life with her child(ren) and husband. _

_

* * *

  
_

_It really wasn't that bad of a law at all._

"Minerva, they just expect one year, two at the maximum. Most will get it done, and over with and resume their lives." I reasoned, in all actuality, I knew this wasn't the case. They would need counseling after that-they couldn't go on pretending they never had children. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have reading and organizing to catch up on."

When Minerva finally left, I sat there, staring at the paper. Just the silence and my breathing. My life was not a fairytale. I had never considered having children, nor getting married. But because of this absurd marriage law, I just might reconsider and choose to live happily ever after, instead of a nightmare.


	3. Chapter Two: White Means Hope

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the positive reviews. It really is inspiring to see people _wanting _me to write more. As such, I actually wrote two chapters in my notebook last night…I am going to apologize ahead of time for the moments when I'm not able to update so quickly. I work about 38 hours a week and spend time with my son. So, naturally, I write when he's sleeping or napping. Or my 30 minute breaks at work. Thank you to those that added this story to your list in some way. I'll not bore you any longer.

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns the characters, I'm merely playing with them like they're my Polly Pockets. I promise to put them up when I'm done.

* * *

_Previously: Minerva barged in, informing Severus of Lucius' petition, Severus decided that marriage really isn't that bad of a deal, and he gets his results in this chapter…_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: WHITE MEANS HOPE.**

I stared at my official letter from the Ministry of Magic's new Department, overseeing the Marriage Law-and instead of three names, I had only two. One was a former classmate of mine, Selena Van Buren. She was a decent witch with brains. But the number one match in compatibility, was that insufferable know it all, who had been right when she had said she could be the best thing that never happened to me. Well, she'd better be warned that I would happen to her and she to me, if all went well this morning.

I gathered my cloak and my finest black attire and prepared myself for a trip to the Malfoy manor, to pay an old friend a visit.

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had always gotten what he wanted, well, almost everything he had wanted. When we were at Hogwarts, Lucius was a fifth year my first. At that time, he was chasing Bellatrix Black-and found the wonders of Muggle Poetry (though his father, Abraxas was just as resolute in the anti-muggle movement) by Shakespeare, who really wasn't a muggle at all-realistically, a muggle couldn't dream up as amorous poetry or plays than a wizard who is always surrounded by magic-and had recited lines from 'Romeo and Juliet'…Bellatrix had then handed him off on her younger sister, the then second year, Narcissa Black.

Though Narcissa had seen right through the literature-she was no idiot, after all, her parents approved of Lucius-and that-was what truly mattered.

He hadn't gotten Bellatrix, but he had gotten Narcissa Belladonna Black, nonetheless.

But this time, by Merlin's good graces, it would be in the best interest if I got what _I _wanted for once. As I swiftly marched up the Malfoy drive, past the fountain that had been erected with an M in the center, I raised my hand to knock the silver knocker on the front door. Before I touched my hand to the knocker though, I realized instantly that my hopes the previous night of Draco taking care of things for me hadn't fallen on deaf ears. I knocked anyway.

Narcissa Malfoy, bless her, opened the door and quickly slid out of the Manor. "Severus, what a pleasant surprise. I would let you in to see Lucius, but I do fear he's right livid with my only son." She sighed and turned to look to the door again. "However, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

I smirked a little bit, it was common for Narcissa to greet me. She and I had a mutual understanding. Though trust was something which hadn't been a strong point in many Death Eater's lives, Narcissa wasn't a Death Eater, on the contrary, she was just an extremely intelligent witch who played her cards correctly. She had a hell of a poker face.

"I'm unsure whether or not I should share my intentions of being here, Narcissa. Why is Lucius livid with my godson?" I stood facing her, squinting in the light. Narcissa's blond hair was quite simply radiant in the sun, she smiled at me, kindly, as she had always done. I'm sure if anyone would've seen the sight that was currently in the open for anyone to see would've had to do a double-take. A beautiful blond witch standing on the front steps of a grand mansion, facing me-an overgrown looking bat with black hair. Though I had to admit, with the war over, I did take much better care of myself.

"Ah, Severus," She turned facing the paths off the drive, and looked to the rose gardens. "Why not take a stroll with me, I highly doubt that Lucius will miss my presence…he's expressing himself so articulately he doesn't need me there, correcting him." I nodded, and held my arm out.

There were a few things which a few people did know about me. One, I was quite chivalrous, I kissed the back of women's hands, I held my arm out, I cast umbrella charms in the rain, I had every intention of getting on one knee when the time came, and I would provide not only for myself, but also for my significant other if there ever came the opportunity to have one. My old nickname, The Half-Blood Prince was also a reference to those things, I was the Dark Prince.

"Well, as you've heard, I'm sure, Lucius petitioned for that incredulously pathetic Marriage Law on Draco's behalf. Draco, being the independent little dragon he is, full of fire, reacted-as you would only expect. His father nor the Ministry of Magic was going to tell him who he could marry. So, he ran off with Astoria Greengrass and eloped. Now, don't get me wrong, I think the Marriage Law is the wrong solution-but I'm far more confident that Draco could probably do with someone with a bit more brains than Astoria has. She's pretty, of course, but lacks in intelligence. I suppose I can't be too picky. Lucius was trying to win Hermione Granger for Draco." Narcissa's nose suddenly turned up.

Of course, I had not been short of saying Narcissa values intelligence. But she also values beauty. The last time she'd seen Granger, the girl still had bushy hair. She wasn't above conversing with the intelligent, but Narcissa was a mother, and no one, in her opinion was good enough for her son. Her steel gray eyes sparkled in my direction suddenly, and she noted the smirk on my face.

"Severus, it appears as though this news is good, for you?" She added quietly, as we walked among the begonias reaching the front of the rose walk. "She's not bad, don't get me wrong, but she's just not what I want for Draco to marry, Granger isn't. She's going to be a very valuable catch for some intelligent wizard though." Sometimes, I often wondered if Narcissa had the same sense which Albus Dumbledore had seemed to have possessed. "But you knew that…didn't you, Severus. In fact, you were willing to bet everything in your Gringott's account that Draco wouldn't allow that petition to carry."

Narcissa Belladonna Black-Malfoy had always been observant. She took note when certain names were mentioned how people reacted. It was part of her upbringing-that a woman shouldn't speak unless spoken to, that they should observe and support their husbands no matter how terribly wrong they were. Narcissa knew though, that she could get absolutely nothing out of life unless she knew which people which to share her thoughts, her observances with. Lucius wasn't one of them.

"How do you do that?" I asked her, finally gathering the nerve after all those years, to ask her how she sensed these things. She looked over at me smiling, one elegant brow arched above the silver eye.

"Whatever are you talking about, Severus?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know things, that's all. I _am _a woman. I observe things-like how she looked at you. How you're captivated by her like she's a shiny new cauldron. Like I look at a new dress-" Narcissa nudged my arm, "You'll get her without a doubt, of this I'm positive."

"You know, if I didn't think Divination was a load of rubbish, Narcissa, I'd call you a seer." We both let a little laughter out for a moment. She was first to regain composure. "Yes, well, actually, funny thing, Narcissa." I debated over whether or not I should truly share this story with her. "Before the train left after Graduation, I got a visit from Granger. The residential know-it-all of Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Narcissa's interest was peaked. "And, what pray tell did the little Lioness have to say?"

"That she was grateful for everything I had done." Narcissa nodded and urged me to continue, "That she was madly in love with me-she stood so defiant and strong-willed and when I rejected her after a rough kiss and ordered her out of my office, she got the last word in, telling me I would regret that day that she was the best thing that never happened to me, that I would realize it one day."

"Do you think she's right?" Narcissa asked, a thoughtful look on her face. "Severus, don't lie to me, but do you honestly think she's right?"

"Sometimes, I am so intrigued by the articles that have been written about her intelligence, her advancements in the Potions field, that I wonder. Sometimes, I hate myself because I think inappropriately about her-asking myself _what if_. Narcissa, I've never asked anyone what if." I finished, looking to my feet. Narcissa gently placed her hand under my chin.

"Severus." She began, silver eyes boring into my obsidian ones. "if there's one thing I'm positive of, it's you haven't been as intrigued by anyone than this girl since Lily. Lily, was brilliant. Like Lily, she's a Muggleborn. You don't think you're embodying Lily in Granger, do you? Because if you are, then you need to look at this from all angles. She's a completely different individual. She's not your best friend. Nor will she ever be, she might be your best friend in time, if you allow it, but she's not the same girl you told about Hogwarts."

Yes, I had never told anyone as much about my life as I had told Narcissa Malfoy. In some sense, Narcissa was my Secret Keeper. "I realize she's not Lily. No one will ever be Lily."

"You're right. And it appears to me as though you've finally let that go. Severus," Narcissa took a seat on one of the benches in the middle of the garden by one of the several fountains, "you won't let anyone who has intelligence fail. I know that you wouldn't allow anyone to take Granger and abuse her. I also know how possessive you are over those who show any remote talent in Potions. I know you came here to tell Lucius to withdraw from the Petition. But I knew above all else, that Draco would never allow it. I know, being a woman, based on the statement you made about kissing her and sending her off, and the statement she made back to you-that you hurt her. That kind of hurt takes a while to fix." She took a deep breath and leaned over and plucked a single white rose.

"Do you really think I hurt her?" I asked. I knew the answer to this, of course, mainly because I had intended to shove Granger away. I didn't want to ruin her life. I wanted her to succeed, amount to everything which her potential had shown. I used my distance to nurture all my students into the harsh realities of the world. I would never sugar-coat anything.

"Severus…" Narcissa tilted her head and smiled. "You know the answer to that."

"She wanted me, Narcissa! She had it written all in her mind. She had it all over her eyes. Though she said she had no expectations, her eyes spoke entirely different volumes." I sat down beside Narcissa, and placed my head in my hands. "I've never been wanted by anyone, she wanted me."

"Severus." Narcissa sat up a bit more rigidly. "Are you sure it wasn't just weird hormones or this crazy teacher student fantasy she had?" Narcissa was a brilliant woman-dangerous because of her intelligence and beauty. She also knew this and used it to her advantage.

"She looked directly into my eyes, knowing I have the ability to look into her thoughts, and she allowed me right on in. Boldly, in Gryffindor fashion. Why, Narcissa, is it that every time I speak with you I divulge something private and vulnerable to you?"

Narcissa smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to me, kindly and openly. "Because, Severus, I listen to you, and challenge you to think, as I'm sure Granger will. Allow yourself to open up to her like you do to me, like you did to Lily…Severus," She looked into my eyes as I stood up, "don't forget to bring her to dinner one day."

I looked at Narcissa curiously. Sometimes, that woman was absolutely unnerving, sometimes, she knew what to do. Then, there were sometimes, when she could come up with an answer that would leave you dumbfounded. Narcissa should've been a Ravenclaw. She handed me the white rose, and as we began to walk back to the manor, she turned to me and spoke one last parting message.

"White means hope, Severus. Perhaps this will help in your cause." And with that, she gave me a friendly peck on the cheek and opened the door, where the screaming hadn't stopped one bit, she was right, Lucius wouldn't have missed her while she took a walk and listened to my problems.


	4. Chapter Three: Let Me Go

**Insufferable Know-It-All**

**By: Mortania.**

**A/N: **_I apologize for the lack of story in the past few weeks…but believe it or not, I do have a life, and it's full of work, my child, and trying to balance legalities, love, and money all at the same time. Not to mention friends. I am going to write this chapter from Hermione's P.O.V…I.e. what the witch has been up to…_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__I own nothing. Just borrowing things for a while. Yes…I promise to return them all to J.K. Rowling when I am finished._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let Me Go  
**

I'm not one to usually spill my guts to just anyone. Nor do I allow my courage to make an arse out of me. But for some reason, over a year ago, I barged into my former Potions Professors' office after I had graduated-and made a total arse of myself. He had done as I had expected him to do-reject me. I am a creature of habit however, and usually get what I want. I got into the Potions Academy, I made the highest marks, I read all the books I yearned to read. But the one thing I hadn't gotten was a mate with similar or exceptional intelligence. True, Ron and I had been an item since Severus Snape had rejected me. But I wasn't going to go down that easily. I refused to be made into a domesticated house-witch.

A prime and most heartbreaking example of such an individual was Molly Weasley. Seeing her engaged in a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange had brought several questions to mind. Many being, 'if she hadn't of settled down with Arthur Weasley and popped out seven children, what could she have amounted to?' It was this question which had prevented me from taking mine and Ron's relationship to the next level. I knew that this was probably driving him mad, but he understood-hopefully-how important school was to me. The advances I had made in just one year at the Academy were already benefiting several individuals who had lycanthropic problems.

When I had stood in front of Professor Snape though, I kept thinking of him when I had gone back to save him. When I had went to see if he really was dead or alive. When I was standing outside his door that morning, I only could breathe in and out in quick succession and I knew it. I knew that what I was about to do was childish and foolish and there was no way he could ever open up his private life to let me in, especially after Harry shared what sort of things were shared with him in the pensive. But I was shocked when he didn't tell me to shut the hell up-and he let me express myself. Then, when he had told me to get out, I knew that I was going to be Molly Weasley. No one would ever appreciate my intelligence.

And when I had gotten up a week ago, read the paper which I had special delivered daily just to keep up with things going on at home, I realized that my greatest fear was to become a reality. Almost instantly I had gotten replies, petitions from wealthy wizards-petitions from former Death Eaters. They had all been shredded instantly, and several howlers sent back requesting they find someone else. But now, as I walked to the door of the flat which I had willingly moved into with Ron-separate bedrooms-I couldn't help but dread that I knew what was waiting for me beyond that door.

When I pushed it open, almost instantly, there he was, waiting, on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Marry me." He spoke as I sighed. As much as I loved him, it wasn't the type of love that I should feel. It was more of a-sibling love, if you might.

"Ron-" I began, tossing my bag on the floor by the coat rack. "Get up." He looked at me confused. "Listen to me, and listen closely-" I looked at his huge hazel eyes. "And be honest. Are you asking me to marry you because of this ridiculous law, or do you really love me?" I tilted my head to the side and brushed one of my sleek waves out of the way.

"Mione, I do love you." He began, but looked at his shoes, which were untied-as per usual. "And I'm asking you to marry me because I'm the safest bet. Besides, it's not like-"

"Just stop while you're ahead Ronald. Think logically. In a few years, if we get married, we'll have six children, I'll be pregnant with the seventh and you'll cheat on me. You'll get tired of me, and bored that we have different opinions and you'll leave. I'll kick you out. So, why don't we save our different point of views, my uterus, and our dignity and you walk out of here and marry Lavender Brown, you two make a delightful couple." He looked hurt, but he did ask for it.

"I know what you want from life 'Mione." He protested. Honestly, he could never get the hint. It took him the middle of a battle to kiss me for the first time.

"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"You want to be a Healer." He began. Honestly, if this boy had brains, and he used them, it would be a miracle. "You want a nice home with an extensive library, comfortable furniture, and a few children."

I scoffed at this. He really didn't have an idea. "You have no idea." I stated, to be honest, I hadn't wanted to be a healer since before the battle. I was in a Potions Academy. "I'm going to be a Potions Mistress and start my own line of elixirs, antidotes, beauty products, and potions which could benefit the health field, yes, but not actually apply it. I do want a comfortable home with a library but could feel indifferently about producing any children. One would be enough for me. I don't want to spend my entire life raising children, cooking, cleaning, and never amount to anything other than a grandmother who had wasted potential." I sent him a pointed look.

He slouched just then, and put the ring in his pocket. "I guess I don't know you anymore. Sorry."

"It doesn't mean we can't remain friends, Ron." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Now, maybe you should go ask Lavender out on a date-I'm almost positive she'd be delighted to go out with you. I hear she wants at least eight children." I winked, and his eyes lit up. Just then, a knock on the door sounded, and I turned around to answer it. A ministry official in golden robes stood before me.

"Madam Hermione Granger?" He asked. I nodded quietly and tilted my head curiously. "My name is Holfield Merryweather. I'm from the Department of Wizarding Relations overseeing the marriage petitions. I was told to deliver this contract personally and request that you give your response promptly." He held his hands in front of him in a respectful manner and extended one of them with a piece of parchment tied with a black ribbon wrapped around a white rose.

I'm sure the confused look on Ron's face was something worth capturing on camera. But I didn't have mine handy at the moment. Instead, I opened the contract by untying the string delicately. This was indeed a different form of contract. Reading over the first line, I could've fainted right there on the spot. Reading further down the parchment, I glanced over the terms, there was hope in this contract and potential husband. The marriage law was almost bearable reading the lines. The familiar black, spiky handwriting was signed at the bottom, along with a little notation which simply read _'White means hope'. _

"Do you have a quill handy, Mr. Merryweather?" I asked the wizard, who instantly reached into his golden robes and pulled out a scarlet self-inking quill. At the bottom, I meticulously penned my signature. Agreeing to this contract. However, I handed the quill back to the wizard and sighed, "I was wondering if I might return this contract to the owner personally?" I questioned, and the wizard gave a nod and smiled.

"Indeed, and best wishes to you and your new fiance, Miss Granger." With that, he was gone. Ron still held a confused look on his face when I spun around.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He asked. I shook my head and closed the door.

"Ron, after graduation I took a chance. I approached Professor Snape with a proposition-well, with a confession really. I told him that I admired him for his role, and I had come to-well, fall in love with him."

"Wait, you told the greasy git you were in love with him and you're alive still?" Ron asked, incredulously. Some things never change.

"Ron-" I began but was cut short now.

"Hermione, forget us being friends. I don't think I could be your friend." With that, he grabbed his coat and left the flat. Leaving me alone with my wine, my thoughts, and a recently signed marriage contract. I suppose now I wouldn't have to tell everyone that I signed a marriage contract to marry my ex-potions professor. They would know in a few hours time with the way Ron had left. I would have to explain to them that he proposed the best offer. That he was looking out for my education and well-being. Not to mention, he would be repaying his wizard's debt.

I was a creature of habit. And I got what I wanted, sometimes immediately, sometimes eventually. But I knew when something would work out in my advantage. This, this was working out beautifully. And maybe, just maybe, I didn't make such an arse out of myself as I had thought. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, tomorrow, I would deliver this personally.


	5. Chapter Four: Slytherin In Disguise

**Insufferable Know-It-All**

**By: Mortania.**

**A/N**_**: **__This chapter was easier to write than the last one. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer**_**: **__I'm playing with the characters. They're all property of J.K. Rowling and I'm using my artistic license to play with them. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four: Slytherin in Disguise**_**  
**_

I hoped that my terms were agreeable enough when I had sent the petition. That she would read them and know I was looking out for her education, her future, her potential. Brains like that couldn't go to waste. She would not be another Molly Weasley and I was going to do everything in my power to prevent that. Albus would tell me I was going soft. Bullocks. I just didn't think I could listen to Minerva McGonagall complain or worry about the lioness. This way, she could be in Minerva's direct line of sight.

But what was I thinking? Residing in the Prince Estate? I'd bought it when it had gone on Auction-seeing as how my grandparents refused to pass the manor on to their daughter whom was still alive, because she had married a half-blood. They had refused to pass it on to their son as well, who was a squib. Though his daughter Svetlana had married a pureblooded wizard and had attended Beauxbatons, she was as good a Muggleborn than a pureblood. I'd rather envisioned it like Grimmauld Place-the fifty elves my grandparents had owned were probably nutters by now. Much like Kreacher was when Potter had inherited him. If anyone could do anything with them, it was probably Hermione Granger. My mother had been overseeing the renovations.

I'd mentioned the option to dissolve the arrangement upon the birth of an heir, if she desired to be single again. Either way, I'd offered to pay for her apprenticeship and oversee it. I imagine she really didn't pay attention to many of the terms after reading my name however. If she accepted, I'd have to pen Narcissa about dinner sometime.

To be honest, I still had a little to think about. Such as the fact I'd have to produce an heir with the child. No, she was a woman now, I had to keep reminding myself of this. How would this work? I'd not the slightest idea. Not that I wasn't experienced, because I was-but instead, would I scare the girl? She's been with Weasley for a year, but knowing how against domestication the girl was, she probably hadn't let the boy remotely come near her for the fear of popping out a hundred children.

Looking at my shelves, which were now arranged to my liking, I decided to take a stroll. I'd been in the offices all morning and my store rooms, it was about two thirty and the sun was shining. When I reached the ground level however, I heard Minerva scream, so I peeked around the corner to see what she was yelling about. Had she seen a spider again?

"Severus Tobias Sebastian Snape!" She'd spotted me, unfortunately. I was trying to avoid her today. "Hermione Granger? You petitioned for Hermione Granger?" At this statement, and accusation, the others' eyes turned to face my direction. Poppy's eyes widened, and Sybil looked at me through her bug-eyed glasses a little bit wider than usual.

"You did say that you wished someone else would petition for the lioness, did you not, Minerva?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising one of my brows-challenging her to object or deny this.

"Well, yes…but Severus, you said the witch you petitioned for was average. Miss Granger is everything but average." Minerva seemed slightly insulted that I had called the girl average. It was true however, Granger's appearance was nothing but average. Her intelligence was stellar, but her beauty was average.

"Obviously, Minerva." I fought to maintain an un-amused expression. "Did you truly expect me to settle for anything less than stellar?" I asked, smirking. Undoubtedly, the part that bothered the rest of the staff wasn't that I was getting married, it was the fact that it was Hermione Granger, whom, as many of them knew, was the bane of my existence.

"What of the girl's future?" Filius piped up. Minerva looked at him angrily.

"She has a name, Filius." Minerva bit. Venomously, if you were to pay attention.

"Naturally, I've secured this minor detail in the girl's life. She'll continue her education whilst she is pregnant with an heir." I glanced down the table to see their faces. Trelawny's mouth was agape. No doubt, she'd claim she foresaw this in the future. Hagrid sat staring straightforward, looking directly through me rather than at me. I stood there, waiting on anyone to utter two words. Seeing that they were all just going to stare at me, I shook my head and spun on my heel. It was then that Minerva spoke again.

"Severus-" she seemed a little shaky when she spoke this time, "Just take care of her-or I'll kill you." She stated, matter-of-factly. I knew better than to cross Minerva, for it was in this statement I knew she was serious. Promising me she'd kill me, not threatening me. "Clear?" She asked.

"Crystal." was my response as I began to walk out of the castle.

The Great Lake was my serene spot to retreat to usually. Even though many of the horrors of my past had taken place at the Lake, it was still my favorite place. Mainly because even though Potter and he so-called friends had made my life hell here, there still wasn't much that anyone could take away from the time I'd spend with Lily by the lake, pre-Death Eater days.

Lily. Her name was just as beautiful as she was. Her smile was probably as close to heaven as I'd ever remotely get. But it was destiny that had taken her away. A silly prediction, a silly premonition. I'll always feel fondly of her, almost possessively in love with her. Always. But one time, she'd told me about a dream she'd had when she was nine years old. She told me she married a guy named Potter-unfortunately. She and I had tried to change this when we were sixteen, before I'd joined the Death Eaters. But she went on to marry James, had Harry, and then died. Her fate had been sealed when she had stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express.

Whether or not Hermione's fate was the same. She'd been pulled into the vicious cycle of the Potter enigma. It almost seemed as though anyone who was involved with a Potter was bound to lose something. And most of the time, the thing they had lost was their lives-and most of the time, they had intelligence.

Granger-when she'd stood in my office confessing her heart, had been an annoyance. However, the Hermione Granger that had returned to the Shrieking Shack after Voldemort had been vanquished once and for all was-different than the Hermione Granger who had sat in my classroom waving her hand insisting we call upon her. She'd shown up, carrying a bag-she'd stopped the bleeding, used several diagnostic spells to see if any unhealable damage had been done, and if I'd taken anything before I had made my trip to see Voldemort. She'd bit her lip as she worked, pulling vials and herbs out of her bag. After an hour, she brought me back with one potion. I only held a small scar under my chin to this day. She'd braced my arm around her shoulders and together, we stumbled back to the school.

There was a trial, but Narcissa, Potter, Granger, and a letter from Albus Dumbledore which had been left to Minerva were enough evidence to pardon me from my actions.

It was then, that I owed Granger a wizard's debt. When she poured her heart out to me, I hadn't wanted to accept it. But our fates seemed to be intertwined somehow. I didn't want to tie her down, I wanted to see her succeed. I didn't want to damage her, she was young. She had promise. But as this seems inevitable, I might as well give into it. Allow it to happen.

"Can I join you?" A familiar and almost unnerving voice broke through my thoughts. "Please?"

I struggled to pull myself together-but couldn't utter a word, so instead I just nodded.

"Thanks." She sat down beside me and bit her lip for a moment as we both looked out over the water. "You know, this was my favorite place to come think in the days following the war, in between the funerals and memorial services."

I finally dared myself to look over at the individual whom smelled of apples. She'd changed, in just one year. Her bushy hair was tame, long, sleek-sophisticated almost. Her honey colored eyes sparkled in the light and reflection of the lake. It was hard to miss that Hermione Granger had filled out in all the right places and wasn't just average anymore. She'd bloomed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I questioned, smirking and raising my brow once more. "Come to personally deliver a howler?" She blushed slightly and shook her head, chuckling.

"You heard about that?" She asked, shaking her head. "I figured there was gossip somewhere about my replies to the other contracts. No, I haven't come to deliver a howler." She reached into the bag which she had tossed down beside her and pulled out the contract, tied with the black and now tied with a gold ribbon as well. "I came to deliver this to you, personally. Thank you for the rose by the way, it was a sentimental and hopeful gesture. Thank you as well, for the terms of the contract."

I just sat, staring at the rolled parchment in her hand. She'd accepted? I was momentarily speechless. Not saying a word, I reached out and took the contract into my hand and tucked it quietly into my robes.

"I do have one question though, Professor Snape." She was still using proper titles. "Why pay irregardless?"

"Because, Miss Granger, brains such as yours shouldn't rot away, Granger." I stood to look down at her. "Haven't you ever wondered what Molly Weasley could've amounted to if she hadn't have settled down?"

"All the time, Professor." She answered back honestly. There it was again, that admiration and want in her eyes. "When should we get this over with?"

"When you see fit, Miss Granger-Although I do have a few conditions." I began, quietly. She looked at me curiously and pushed herself up and was now standing almost face-to-face with me.

"Oh?" She asked, picking up her bag. "What are these conditions?"

"I demand that we do this correctly for your sake. Rings, dresses, and Robes. Ceremony included. Miss Granger, I'm quite old-fashioned sometimes."

She merely nodded. "Very well, I think that's agreeable."

"The contract is official now." I quietly spoke. "You're my intended."

"What would Professor Dumbledore say if he were alive?" Hermione Granger seemed to know when to interject with an unpleasant thought.

"He'd probably tell me it was about time, that you could challenge my thinking, hold an intelligent conversation, and make my blood boil at the same time."

She laughed. Did she really find that funny? Why'd she really agree to this?

"Now, about your parents." I quietly spoke, "Should I meet them?" I was new to this whole betrothed arrangement, but as I was a tiny bit old-fashioned as I had mentioned, I felt it only right to ask for her hand irregardless.

"They don't live in England anymore." she answered quietly, looking down across the lake. What was she talking about?

"I'm sorry." I immediately deducted that they'd passed on, but she shook her head.

"They're not dead, either." She smiled. But this smile was full of pain, regret, and a little bit of sadness. "They relocated to Australia, before the war."

"We'll visit them." I stated, again, she shook her head. "Why can't I meet your father?" I asked her. Now we were standing looking out over the lake and up at Hogwarts.

"Because, sir, Wendell and Monica Wilkins are so happy in their alternative lives that I couldn't bare to remodify their memories when I went back to get them."

I froze in place. Of course, she went on a dangerous mission, and she wanted to preserve their lives and their memories in case someone found her and killed her. She was looking out for someone besides herself. This must've been a great sacrifice. But it explained why they weren't at her graduation.

"Well." She sighed, "I gave them new identities to keep them safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters." She bent down to pick up a few stones to skip across the surface of the water.

"Were you planning on showing them their real identities after the war?" I asked, curious now.

"Yes. But when I went to fetch them, they looked so vibrant, young, and in love that I couldn't bring myself to turn them into the Dentists again. They were happy, blissfully happy and I have a little sister now, Jessica. She's absolutely a doll, but they know nothing of William Bartholomew Granger or Elizabeth Mirelle Granger or their daughter Hermione."

I studied the girl. She always seemed to surprise me, somehow. To give up your parents-to let their lives be lived obliviously-she probably understood pain very well. My mum would adore Hermione for her selflessness. "Well, would you like to meet Eileen Prince-Snape?" I asked her, rather bluntly. My mum had only met one person in my life which had meant remotely anything to me. That was Lily.

"You want me to meet your mother?" She asked, stupidly. She seemed a little shocked that I would ask her such a thing.

"Indeed. You're marrying me because of that contract, and I don't see what harm could come from you meeting my mother, seeing as how you're providing her with a grandchild."

"Maybe eventually I'd like to meet her, but not right now. We should get to know one another before-"

"You're favorite color is dark blue, though you aren't opposed to purples or greens or black and silver. Your favorite place to visit thus far is France, but you're also interested in visiting Greece and Italy in time. You were the brightest witch of your age, and have the ability to regurgitate a book back word for word upon command. Extremely set on what you want out of life, you're determined to get it-and therefore-" I stopped. The next part came out of her mouth along with a smile.

"Usually get what I want." She finished, smiling, knowingly.

That damn know it all.

"I do get what I want, Severus." And with that, she began strolling toward the castle and left me standing there, staring after her.

Gryffindor my arse, that girl was a true Slytherin in disguise.


End file.
